Cole-045
Senior Chief Petty Officer Cole-045, born Coleton Hagan Galahad on 7/24/11, is a Spartan-II commando originating from the planet Harvest. He has been serving since his inscription into the Spartan program, and in turn the UNSC, and is currently in cryo-sleep aboard the UNSC Hell's Handbasket. Personality and description Cole's personality is best described as a blurry image of a friendly bear. He's very well-built in his physique -- a ripped muscular body with broad shoulders, and a voice with a deep tone full of bass. But underneath that intimidating, combat effective wrapping is a guy who loves to talk to others, cares for his fellow-man at arms, cracks jokes now and then, and would sacrifice himself for anyone. That being said, he also has the dedication and perseverance that comes with being a Spartan, seeing that the mission be completed with minimal casualties. Of course, being a Spartan-II, these traits are more dull compared to these coming from a normal person. In his early childhood, Cole was a live wire of humor and entertainment. Whenever he wasn't helping on his dad's farm, compensating for the loss of his mother, he was fighting with other boys and coming out on top each time. let it be for money, entertainment, or self deference, the kid was good at what he did, and the win streak of 27-0 probably looked good on his file. Biography Early childhood Coleton was born and shortly raised on Harvest, first born son of Daniel and Rosaline Galahad, and older brother of Eric Galahad. His family was rather low class, barely scraping by with food, but they made it to the point where they could live without stressing over paperwork. This is thanks in part to them living on the land of a close friend, Coraline Lance, who covered the family while they made money for both themselves and Cora. Coleton's family was a perfect example of how lower class citizens can be happy, as the environment he grew up in was arm, fuzzy, and all around a great memory. But, as fate does with such moments, this came to an end. On June 6th, 2514, Rosaline passed away while giving birth to Eric. Eric made it, barely, but needed to be hospitalized as to grow up healthily thanks to the bumpy birth. Cole was only two years old when this happened, but while he can't recall this time or anything prior, he knows that those past days were warm. After Coleton's fifth birthday, Daniel began putting him to work, as to help with the burden of working alone. These were minor tasks, but they taught Cole discipline and responsibility, while also helping keep the family afloat. A day after being put to work, Eric was returned to the Galahads, and all seemed right again. That is, until the fateful day we all could sense was coming up. September 23rd, 2517. = Spartan II Training The days following the 23rd of September, are some of the most memorable for Cole. It was the next day after Coleton's abduction, and things didn't start off so grand. Though, that could be said for many other candidates. He woke up earlier than the others by a full hour, and out of curiosity, he wandered around. After wandering around the room, looking in awe and confusion at the other sleeping children, a guard grabbed Cole by his arms and threw him back to his bed. This lead to Cole's instincts taking hold, leading to Cole throwing a punch at the guard's face. It was a quick punch, but it never landed thanks to the intrusion by a Humbler stun device (HSD). As painful as this was, adrenaline thickly pumped through the child's body, causing him to grab the guard by the wrist to try and stop him. This gave Cole the opportunity to throw another strike, but a swift punch in the face made sure Cole was sedated. Forty five minutes later, all of the candidates awoke, including a busted up Cole Galahad. Bruises covered the child's chest and arms, with a large purple mark covering Cole's right cheek. After an initial wake up call by Mendez and call for a march, Cole was stopped by Mendez, who inquired about the marks. Cole was honest, but after getting it out, he was shoved forward by Mendez and whacked in the back by a HSD, told that those bruises were the first of many to come. He eventually caught up with the group, and squeezed through a few candidates to roughly the center. As days went on, and as training routines grew longer and more difficult on paper, Cole felt his body adapting and growing. He felt stronger -- faster, and his muscles grew thanks to the work they had to put in. As these days passed, he also learned the key things of the S-IIs. Dedication, respect, discipline -- but he still retained his warm, welcoming personality. Aside from the small passion he grew for the runs and spars, Cole's favorite time was when Deja taught them military history. When he was five, all his father would talk about was the Great Crusades, the wars fought by the Romans and Greeks, so his love for the history sessions mostly came from the fuzzy nostalgia. Of course, this would grow into a love for the lessons themselves over nostalgia, until evolving into a passion for memorizing and improving the tactics and battle plans of old. More days passed since Cole's abduction, and he had developed a type of feeling relative to that of Stockholm syndrome, where he loved and cared for those around him, even though they had taken everything from him. With that said, he never forgot who his blood family was, and he will always cherish their memories. Augmentation period It was about two to three days after the team building mission the S-IIs had went on, and the unfateful day had come. The candidates, average age of fourteen, had gone in for the procedure. Seventy-five children entered, and only forty-five survived. Twelve more children were crippled, and would become, all due respect, pencil pushers. The process was especially gruesome for Coleton, as his already muscular body didn't cope well with the muscle enhancers forced into his body. He was lucky his case wasn't like that of Soren-066, as his body adapted. That said, his body was immensely ripped, almost to the limit of what a body can achieve while not being destroyed or considered a flaw. With this newer, better body, Coleton was forced into a hospitalization period, as his body wouldn't respond to the brain's commands properly. Were it not for Cole's willpower, he could have ended up with his other crippled brothers and sisters - but every night, from 7pm to the break of dawn, Cole would roll out of bed and force himself to move around his hospital room. Crawling, limping, walking, he slowly gained control of his body back, all while suffering from the other side effects of the augmentation. These times were the most stressing on Coleton, as the silence and peace left him thinking - thinking about the comrades lost along the way, the life he could have had if things went right, and his birth family most of all. His stomach would slowly churn as he dreamed of his mother, the one who passed giving birth to a younger brother he couldn't protect, left to a father who can barely keep up with work. If he wasn't shivering at the thought of his family, new and old, it was fear of what this program would make him. If he didn't heal, he would be crippled and put behind a desk, wasting the life he could have had on writing papers for people he wouldn't even see. One night, as the training for the newly augmented soldiers had passed it's third day, Cole's homemade "training" was interrupted by an elderly, healthy looking man. He came dressed in a commissioned officer's uniform from the naval branch, with short buzzed grey hair and a nasty scar across his right eye, which had been covered by an eye-patch. The man asked if he could have a seat, and seeing as how the Spartan was trained to obey the higher ups, he forced his body to nod. While smooth, the body wouldn't go to it's back, and would not stop being tense. The officer's left brow went upward, confused by the lack of a "yes sir", but reasoned correctly that the parts he needed to use to speak would not follow with the command. The old man took a step inside, closed the door, and walked to the room's right wall. There, the sailor propped a metal, cushioned chair back on it's four legs, noting the marks on the arm rests that suggested towards a tight grip squishing and bending the metal. The officer sat down and rested his right ankle on the left thigh, while his single eye focused on the soldier before him. Now that there was more light on the man's face and body, from the lamp next to the Spartan's bed, he could see who this man was: rear admiral Andrew McAllister, a trainer from back when the candidates were six. The two talked for almost four hours straight, about the program and training, and eventually family. After this session, the rear admiral stood up and made way for the door. Before leaving, the man turned and said, "Your original family would be proud..I know this one is." After listening to the officer's footsteps click away, the Spartan slowly pulled himself out of bed. He sat up, placed his bare feet on the ground, took a deep inhale, and stood. He stood tall, held his head high, and began to walk. His body responded smoothly, naturally, like nothing had ever happened. He gently grabbed the doorknob and took a step outside, and the feeling of being in a more open area moved Coleton's emotions. The Spartan gently released his air with a relieved sigh, before returning to bed. A day later, and the Spartan began squeezing back in with his brothers and sisters, only becoming better and better with his body as time passed by. Category:SPARTAN